


The Best Defense Is A Good Offense

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [14]
Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Tamamori's co-worker thinks he can get all up in her territory. Tamamori thinks he should think again.





	The Best Defense Is A Good Offense

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I added ~~really bad~~ summaries. :D mousapelli aka the_sempai has been bugging me for some TamaMiya, and someone-who-shall-remain-nameless just spammed me with derby verse comments, and thus, you get some short derby verse TamaMiya.

Nobody really pays attention to Miyata. She’s not that kind of girl.

She never thought she was pretty, although lately, she’s been told she is more and more frequently. She’d like to believe it, but she’s still tentative, staring into mirrors and wondering what everyone sees. What does Tamamori see?

Miyata’s not really sure, which is why it’s always come as a bit of a surprise when Tamamori’s co-worker hits on her. She’d thought it was a joke at first, but lately...

She sees Yoshida around campus sometimes - he’s also a student, after all - and he always smiles at her. But there’s something hidden there, something that makes Miyata a little uncomfortable.

Maybe it’s just because she doesn’t like men.

Yoshida doesn’t do more than leer and make verbal passes at her when Miyata visits the ramen shop in the cafeteria, but when she runs into him elsewhere, it’s different. Touches to her arm, along her shoulder. And she runs into him a lot lately.

Miyata’s not stupid; it’s the same tactics she’d used with Tamamori. Tamamori had always pushed her away, always refused her advances, but Miyata could see beneath that, could see it was more out of embarrassment and denial than any real dislike. But she doesn’t know what Yoshida sees when she brushes _him_ off, because Miyata is seriously not interested.

And it’s not funny anymore.

“Yoshida-kun, _please_ ,” she says, knocking his hand from her back with more force than strictly necessary. “Stop touching me.”

He doesn’t seem put off. “You’d like it if you let me touch you in _other_ places,” he insinuates.

Miyata shudders, goosebumps breaking out across her skin in disgust. “Seriously, _stop_.”

She turns and walks away.

She never says anything to Tamamori, but it turns out she doesn’t have to. It’s only so long before Yoshida gets his timing all off.

“How many times do I have to say _no_?” Miyata asks, pushing him away yet again. She’s waiting for Tamamori by the corner of the library, and it’s public enough that Yoshida probably wouldn’t do anything, but there also aren’t that many people around at the moment.

“You’re very good at playing hard-to-get,” Yoshida says, and leans in closer, trapping Miyata with her back to the building.

“I’m not—”

“ _Get away from my girlfriend_ ,” Tamamori growls, and Miyata blinks. Just like that, Yoshida is pressed up against the building next to her, Tamamori shoving his shoulders roughly into the brick.

Yoshida blinks along with her. “Tamamori?”

Tamamori glares daggers at him. Even tall as she is, she’s still slightly shorter than Yoshida, but at the moment, she looks intimidating enough for it not to matter.

“Hey,” Yoshida says, starting to grin. “So you are shacking up with her after all, then.”

“I’ve already told you to back off. And if you touch her again,” Tamamori says, voice low and dangerous, “I will kill you.”

Yoshida laughs. “Tama-cha—”

He cuts off quickly enough when Tamamori grabs him by the collar and pulls him forward a few centimeters, just to slam him back into the wall. Judging by the way his eyes widen, he seems to realize that she’s serious. “Hey now...”

“I will kill you,” Tamamori repeats slowly, and Yoshida visibly shrinks, slouching down as much as Tamamori’s fierce grip will let him.

“Yeah, o-okay, sorry...” His eyes dart to look at Miyata, but she just stares back.

Miyata isn’t surprised that Tamamori can terrify someone like that; she’s seen what she’s capable of on the track. But she’s pretty surprised that Tamamori is doing it for _her_.

“Tama-chan...” she whispers, maybe more than slightly awed.

Tamamori gives Yoshida one last shove and lets go, turning toward Miyata. “You okay?” she asks, reaching out to brush a hand gently down Miyata’s arm, a clear contrast to her brutal treatment of her co-worker. Yoshida seems frozen to the spot.

“Yeah...” Miyata says, glancing at him. “I am now.”

“He won’t bother you again,” Tamamori informs her, and when she turns and raises an eyebrow at Yoshida, he snaps out of it, shaking his head hard and fast. Tamamori grabs a handful of his upper sleeve and yanks him forward, pulling him away from the library and tossing him toward the open path. He stumbles before catching himself, and then shakes his head again as he walks quickly away, head down.

“He’s an ass,” Tamamori tells her flatly.

“He... ah, yeah,” Miyata agrees, still a little flustered.

“And seriously,” Tamamori _tsks_ at her. “You didn’t have to be such a wimp about it. You could’ve just punched him.”

“I... could have. Not that you should go around punching people. I mean. You know,” Miyata adds, and then doesn’t really know what else to say. She gives Tamamori the biggest grin she can, although she’s pretty sure Tamamori will know that it’s fake.

Tamamori just rolls her eyes. “I’m taking you home,” she says. “You’re so much trouble, I don’t even know why I bother.”

But she takes Miyata’s arm just the same as they start to walk.

“Because you love me?” Miyata suggests.

Tamamori shrugs dismissively, but doesn’t let go. “Mm.”

“Thank you, Yuka,” Miyata says, serious. “Really.”

“Mm.”

 

When Miyata shows up to the cafeteria the next day, Tamamori is behind the counter talking to petite girl with glasses.

“Tama-chan,” she calls as she walks over, and Tamamori turns to her.

“Ah, Miyacchi.” She looks pointedly at the new girl. “This is Arakawa-san. She’ll be here for this shift from now on.”

“Nice to meet you.” Arakawa-san bows in greeting and Miyata smiles.

“Nice to meet you,” Miyata echoes her. “I’ll be here for this shift, too.”

Arakawa-san turns to Tamamori for an explanation, and Miyata gets a look at her nametag:

~~Yoshida~~  
Arakawa

Miyata grins. 


End file.
